


I Can Get You High (If You Want To Climb)

by ElsB



Series: The Misadventures of The Keg Gang [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Shower Sex, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsB/pseuds/ElsB
Summary: Carol is the true king of Hawkins and she loves showing her adoring subjects exactly how much she appreciates them by doing the one thing she knows she's best at.This is going to be a series of one shots where Carol basically tops the majority of Hawkins High, will update tags as with each new chapter.Chapter 1- NancyChapter 2- Barb
Relationships: Carol Perkins/ Barbara "Barb" Holland, Carol Perkins/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Tommy Hagan/Carol Perkins
Series: The Misadventures of The Keg Gang [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658290
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Nancy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies! 
> 
> I just love the idea of exploring how much of a top Carol is so this is very indulgent for me.  
> I hope ya'll enjoy!

“Hey you sure you don’t wanna come in with me for a bit?” Nancy asks as they pull up into The Harrington’s huge driveway.

“What and watch you suck face with Steve all night? I’m good.” Barb jibes but it's not heated or mean spirited, she says it with a roll of her eyes and a smirk on her lips “go! Have fun and call me if you need a ride home!” She says ushering Nancy out of the car.

“Thanks! You’re the best!” Nancy says smiling warmly before closing the door.

“I know” Barb calls from the driver side window as she pulls out the drive.

Nancy strides up to the door, full of nervous and excited energy, she’s not sure why she’s nervous all of a sudden, it's not like this is her first party at Steve’s, it's become somewhat of a routine every weekend now, especially now her and Steve are officially dating properly, after the first night she spent in Steve’s bed. Initially she was surprised how much of a gentle lover Steve is and how attentive, always very respectful of her boundaries while encouraging her to explore further at her own pace, she thinks fondly how comfortable he makes her feel, safe, warm and protected, and while she know she doesn’t quite feel that spark of love just yet, she thinks in time that it could grow, could blossom into something wonderful if she lets it.

She rings the doorbell and doesn’t have to wait long for Steve to answer; he must have been waiting in the living room for her to arrive, probably buzzing with just as much excitement as she is. He throws the door open and immediately pulls her into a passionate kiss, lifting her feet off the ground as he spins her around, forcing a giggle from her.

“Hey beautiful” he says, breaking the kiss and gazing adoringly at her.

“Hey” she whispers back grinning at him, eyes bright with affection.

“Get a room” Nancy hears from behind them and as she turns Carol’s there with Tommy behind her, arms draped over her shoulders and hands creeping dangerously close to her breasts, Nancy’s mouth goes dry as she finds herself unintentionally fixated on them, not big, but not small either, perky. Nancy’s cheeks flush scarlet as she realises that Carol isn’t wearing a bra, the outline of her nipples poking through her lilac sweater and Nancy can’t help the thought of rolling them between her fingers, using her tongue to make them stand to attention. She has to shake those images from her head, gaze still firmly fixed on Carol’s breasts, she has to look away before it becomes too obvious, casts her eyes to Carol’s face instead who’s staring intently back at her playful and devious smirk mocking Nancy, letting her know she’s not been subtle in the slightest, she flushes a darker shade of red and turns herself around to face Steve again, feels safe when her attention is on him and not Carol. 

They move out into Steve’s backyard despite the late November chill, thank god Steve’s parents invested in outdoor heating otherwise Nancy’s sure she would have died of hypothermia weeks ago, Steve also seems to have laid out a few blankets on the pool loungers, presumably to get cosy and cuddled up underneath, under the guise of keeping warm. Music plays softly over the radio hooked up at the back door and there’s a cooler filled with beers in the middle of the decking. Nancy accepts a beer from Steve, sips it casually watching on as the two boys go straight to shotgunning, always having to peacock at every possible opportunity, she spares a quick glance from the corner of her eye towards Carol who only rolls her eyes chuckling quietly to herself as she nurses her own beer elegantly.

###

As the night continues and the beer supply dwindles Tommy and Steve make the not so sensible decision to walk to the liquor store to restock supplies, the one where Steve can charm his way into not getting carded by the lonely middle aged widow who works the late shift.

Nancy’s well on her way to being drunk, feeling light and loose, all relaxed and content as she melts under her blanket into the pool lounger next to Carol who’s been quietly humming along to the radio for the past 5 minutes, Nancy closes her eyes for a moment, bathing in the soft atmosphere, letting the sounds of Carols humming and the light whirring of the pool filters wash away any residual tension, she’s so relaxed she doesn’t notice Carol has stopped humming and has moved away from her own lounger to saunter over to Nancy. Nancy opens her eyes and is startled as she spots Carol's hips swaying and hungry glint in her eyes.

“Shh Princess, it’s only me” Carol coos swinging her legs to straddle over Nancy and her lounger, leaning in to steal a heated kiss. Nancy panics at first, freezes up in shock as Carol bullies her tongue into Nancy’s mouth, nibbling at her bottom lip as she goes. Nancy regains her composure to gently push at Carol’s chest to create some distance and break the kiss.

“What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Carol asks, swatting away at Nancy’s hand and moving in for another kiss, Nancy pulls away again, she feels hot all over, she doesn’t understand what’s happening, feels shame that she kinda wants it to happening anyway.

“Why?”

“Because we can” Carol shrugs “because i caught you staring at my tits earlier” Carol winks and brings her lips to Nancy’s again. Nancy gets caught up in the feeling of Carol’s soft lips brushing against hers, she has softer lips than Steve, but doesn’t kiss as gently, she’s rough and dominating in all the best ways, makes Nancy squirm underneath Carol and melt further into the pool lounger at the same time, this time Carol breaks the kiss and Nancy actually whines, immediately missing the warmth of Carol’s touch before coming to her senses.

“What about Tommy and Steve?” Nancy asks, concerned, knows they've only been gone 10 minutes at most,probably won’t be back for at least another hour.

“They’re already off screwing around themselves” Carol smirks, starts peppering kisses long Nancy’s jaw and neck, “I’m sure they won’t mind if we have a little fun ourselves” she says between kisses, Nancy lets herself get swept away in the sensation, electricity running through her body, sending jolts of pleasure to the pit of her stomach at every light touch of Carol’s lips, can’t help the breathy gasps she makes when Carol begins to nibble at her ear lobe. “Shall we see how many times i can make you come before they get back”

Nancy yelps when she feels Carol's hand creep under her skirt and pinch at her thigh, she immediately shushes Nancy and starts rubbing soothing circles over the sore spot before creeping higher to tease between Nancy’s legs through her panties. Nancy moans sinfully as Carol continues her assault, kissing and biting at Nancy’s neck while hooking her fingers into the elastic of Nancy’s underwear pushing them aside to allow access to her pussy, Nancy can feel herself getting wetter by the second, squirms under Carol’s attention.

“Mhm Carol” She sighs “what about the neighbours?” she asks, suddenly remembering herself and where exactly they are, Carol leans back and looks around shrugging as she turns back to face Nancy, biting her lip.

“I don’t see anyone?” Carol pecks at Nancy's cheek “but if you feel more comfortable princess, we can always move this inside?” She meets Nancy with a bruising kiss. Nancy nods when the kiss breaks, and Carol gracefully swings back off the lounger in one swift and fluid motion and struts back into Steve’s house, Nancy takes a moment to right herself before standing on shaky legs to follow like a lamb to the slaughter, deciding to bring the blanket with her, takes comfort in how it seems to shroud her with a sense of security.

Nancy pads her way into Steve’s lounge and finds Carol laid out on the couch, clothes already discarded to the side, Nancy’s heart drops into her stomach and her mouth waters at the sight of Carol in all her soft, supple and naked glory, legs spread wide allowing a perfect view of her pussy, already glistening in anticipation and arousal. Nancy has the sudden need to taste, to explore how it might feel with her head buried between Carol’s legs, wonders if it’s anything like sucking a dick, if she’d be any good, she wants so badly to be good for Carol, doesn’t quite understand why. 

Carol pats at the space on the couch between her legs, crooking her finger demanding Nancy come hither and Nancy can’t help but to obey, stripping from her blouse and skirt as she approaches. She kneels between Carol’s legs and leans in and steals a kiss of her own, she feels her body alight with want which only encourages her to ditch her previous blushing virgin facade, she knows how to kiss, knows how to have sex, knows how to assert herself in the bedroom when she needs to, just has to use her experience with Steve and apply it with Carol, adjust her techniques to accommodate for the different parts. She tentatively brushes the back of her hand against the soft skin of Carol’s shoulder, lets it travel down father light until she feels the goose pimples that have raised upon the firm flesh of Carol’s breast, deepens the kiss, gently nibbles at Carol’s bottom lip and them soothes with her tongue as it chases the warmth of Carol’s mouth. In a moment of boldness Nancy grabs and handful of Carol’s tit, feels the stiff peak of her nipple roll between her own delicate fingers, and it’s just as magical and satisfying as she hoped it would be, Carol seems to think so too if the pleased moans escaping her throat are anything to go by. 

Carol allows Nancy to dominate the pace for a little while, let’s Nancy explore every inch of her body with her mouth and hands, gives her the time to get comfortable and lost in the sensation of caressing another woman, build the anticipation of what’s to come,Nancy finds herself creeping closer and closer to the space between Carol’s thighs, the creamy skin her canvas as she leaves an array of purple and red bites and bruises into the flesh, but Carol has other plans as Nancy kisses at the top of Carol’s pubic bone, inhales deeply and revelling in the sent of the neatly trimmed red curls there, Carol hooks her finger under Nancy’s chin and lifts her face so their eyes meet. Nancy looks up wide eyes, furrow between her brow, whine dying on her lips as Carol smirks deviously down at her.

“Not this time princess” Carol coos as she wraps her legs around Nancy’s back and uses her body weight to flip them both, Carol hovering above Nancy caging her in with both arms either side of Nancy’s head. “Tonight is all about you baby” 

Carol smashes their lips together in a brief yet bruising kiss, and then makes quick work of working her way down lips covering every inch of Nancy’s neck, sucking at her pulse point while her fingers trail teasingly down the plain of Nancy’s flat stomach, she brushes her fingers through the thick hatch of Nancy’s pubes, scratches lightly at the skin sending little sparks right down to her toes, it feels nice and does absolutely nothing to prepare for Carol to diver straight in, index and middle finger exploring her folds until they find the treasure they were seeking out. Carol begins to slowly with not nearly enough pressure stroking at Nancy’s clit, it feels dry at first until Carol dips lower and gathers some slick to help her along. Nancy sighs in contentment, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape while Carol continues her ministrations, multitasking beautifully kissing and biting at Nancy’s neck and jawline, any skin she can get her lips on while working her fingers, almost teasing at first, Nancy bucks her hips to try and chase some extra friction, wants to feel more, wants Carol to go to town, Carol seems to pick up on this and obliged, increasing the pressure and speed gradually until Nancy can feel the telltale sign of her orgasm building, creeping ever so slightly to the edge as warmth and electricity builds between her thighs.

As Nancy gasps out, shock waves of pleasure pushing her further Carol doubles down, sets a punishing pace, hand going a million miles and hour, sounds of Nancy’s whining pleas and the slick sound of Carol’s fingers moving around filling the lounge. Carol’s stopped kissing Nancy and she’s cracks her eyes open to spare a glance, Carol is staring intently back at Nancy, eyes boring straight through to her soul, Cheshire grin splitting her features as she helps Nancy to her peak, pushes her over, licks her lips as Nancy cries out in pure unadulterated pleasure, Carol’s name on her lips, chest heaving with the exertion.

“That’s one” Carol states wasting no time sliding down Nancy’s body and immediately burying her face between her legs. Nancy’s sensitive, shudders as she feels Carol’s breath ghost across her entrance, warm breath mixing with slick making her feel chilled and hot all at once, yelps when Carols tongue darts out and begins lapping away, not focused on one area as if Carol is committed to tasting every bit of Nancy, content in drinking in Nancy’s sent and greedily swallowing every bit of come she can gather on her tongue. The haphazard exploration of Nancy’s pussy is abandoned eventually when Carol zeros her efforts in on her clit once more, she’s still reeling from her last orgasm, over-sensitivity making the whole thing feel altogether too much and not enough at the same time. Nancy has always enjoyed receiving head from Steve but this feels different in so many ways, erotic, sinful,  _ forbidden,  _ usually it takes a while for her to build herself up to another orgasm but Carol is eating her out like its her last meal, alternating between hungrily suckling at her clit and using her tongue to press and play in small concise circles which drive Nancy wild. It’s embarrassing how quickly she comes after what must only be 2 minutes of Carol devouring her, screams and wanton moans reverberating off the walls, slick and come gushing out of her surly making a mess of the couch and Carol’s face.

Nancy thinks Carol might stop there, give her chance to catch her breath, but Carol doesn’t allow that, instead she continues teasing away with her tongue and brings her hand up to burry two fingers deep inside, Nancy squeals and squirms under Carol’s attentions and carol brings her other hand up to clamp down on Nancy’s thigh holding her down, nails digging in pinching at Nancy’s skin, the biting pain only serves to amplify Nancy’s pleasure, intensifies the unrelenting ripples of ecstasy coursing through Nancy’s veins. If Nancy weren’t so distracted she’d be self conscious of the constant stream of sounds being punched out of her with every thrust of Carol’s fingers, would be mortified at the loud and drawn out moan that's ripped straight from her chest as Carol crooks her fingers massaging and pressing harshly against Nancy’s sweet spot. 

The combination of Carol’s tongue and fingers has Nancy reeling, she’s close again all it takes is a couple more thrusts and a few more strokes of Carol’s tongue and Nancy is gone, sure she’s having an outer body experience as she floats blissfully into subspace, body no longer connected with her consciousness as Carol helps her through, bringing Nancy back down gently, before shuffling up the couch and wrapping her arms tightly around her.

“Damn princess Steve never mentioned you were a squirter”

Nancy can’t even bring herself to be embarrassed at that, far too exhausted and far too high on endorphins to even care.


	2. Barb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's up for some Barb loving?

Gym class is arguably Barb’s worst class, straight A student in all other lessons, gym being the only one she’s barely scraping by with a C and it’s not hard to see why. There’s nothing worse than having to run laps around the track, ill fitting sports bar doing absolutely nothing to keep the girls in check, she gets out of breath just looking at the track let alone when she actually has to do laps, barley breaking into a sprint, sweating buckets chest heaving and almost giving herself a concussion with every stride. She’s long passed caring about her grade enough to actually put in 100 percent, only participates so she doesn’t get failed altogether, can’t have a fail, that would screw her plans for college up entirely. 

Of course the physical excretion is nothing compared to the mandatory gym kit Hawkins high provides, a pale grey t-shirt that does absolutely nothing to hide the tidal wave of sweat gathering across the entirety of her torso, she’s  _ always  _ soaked through by the time the hours up, and of course those awful little shorts. She always wonders if the uniform was designed by some creepy man, who gets off watching young teenage girls in the shortest shorts possible, barely enough fabric to cover even the smallest girl’s butt cheeks, let alone Barb’s, with her hulking thighs that really test the limits of the shorts seams. Barb has always been slightly self conscious, gym class makes it worse, all she wants to do is get the class over and done with, sit on the bleachers and wait patiently while all the girls filter through and get showered and changed, before she can go in a change herself.  _ Thank god  _ it's the last class of the day, otherwise she'll have to weigh the pros and cons of being late to another class. 

Today was dodgeball and  _ god  _ did Barb loathe dodgeball above all other things, firstly she’s easy pickings and all the other girls take advantage of that,  _ even  _ the girls supposedly in her team, secondly her aim is shit especially because it is not worth the risk to wear her glasses, having learnt that lesson the hard way freshman year, with a broken pair or brand new glasses and a rather dramatic trip to the nurses office to make sure she didn’t get glass in her eye. It’s not like Barb couldn’t see anything, more like everything was more hazy, all the girls running about in a blur of green and gray, the balls whizzing past in a flurry of angry orange, it also messed with her depth perception like crazy, which meant unfortunately she tripped over her feat, a lot more than she usually would, causing her classmates to snicker cruelly from all angles,  _ it just wasn’t fair  _ that she was subjected to this, why couldn’t she just scrap this class altogether?

She prepares herself to be pelted by the balls and to be eliminated at her earliest convenience, the less time she spends on the court the better, but today’s different, as the opposite team line up balls in hands ready to take aim, she braces herself for the inevitable sting of rubber slapping against flesh, except this time it never comes. She’s startled by a growl and a blur of auburn locks rushing up in front of her,  _ Its Carol Perkins  _ of all people, an impressive force of tiny fury, catching each ball mid air and launching them back with acute precision at the other team, within minutes she’s already eliminated half of the opposition and is showing no signs of slowing down, Barb is in absolute awe as she stands in astonishment, admiring how flawless Carol looks channeling all that aggression into the game. Unfortunately for Barb she’s dragged out from her stupor by a ball landing squarely in her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her, she doubles over in pain for a second before having to compose herself as quickly as possible and makes her way to the sidelines to watch what’s left of the game, or risk getting hit again. Carol continues her assault, seemingly spurred on even further by Barb being knocked out, unsurprisingly Carol is the last woman standing, expression alternating between angry scowl and smug grin as she gloats in her victory to the rest of the class. Barb  _ thinks  _ she see’s Carol spare a glance at her, offering her a small apologetic smile, but it’s so brief Barb concludes she must be hallucinating. 

###

The locker rooms are literal hell for Barb, reluctant to get changed herself in front of the other girls, always paranoid she’ll get ridiculed for her weight, but honestly? That’s not even her biggest problem, no the thing she hates most about being surrounded by a class full of beautiful girls in various states of undress, is that she doesn’t hate it at all. She feels like such a peeping tom, surrounded by all this silky skin, firm breasts and while she tries to avert her eyes as much as she can she always catches herself lost in thought staring a little too intensely and a little too south than she is comfortable with, has to shake herself from her  _ sinful  _ thoughts, shove her head further into her locker a pray that this will all be over soon, or god himself will strike her down and put her out of her misery. She wishes things could be easy for her, that she wasn’t repulsed by the very idea of men, that she didn’t crave the touch of a soft delicate woman instead of being manhandled by the rough calloused hands of a man. Her only saving grace is as all her classmates file out, chattering away about their weekend plans, if none of them seem to notice her, or her longing gaze, she’s safe for now, left in the peaceful silence of an empty locker room. 

With a heavy sigh of relief she makes her way to the showers towel in hand and shimmies her way out of her gym kit, ecstatic that she’s free of it for at least another 3 days at least, she turns on the spray lets the water get to temperature as she fights her way out of the constraints of her sweaty sports bra and panties, discards them in a heap on the tile out of reach from the running water. She steps into the spray, lets out a satisfied grown as the warm stream runs now her back soothing aching muscles as she stretches and cracks her stiff joints. She lets that small pleasure wash over her for a while, she’s in no rush to hurry out today, no plans on this ordinary Friday afternoon, or for the entirety of the weekend to be fair, maybe except her regularly scheduled phone call with Nancy on Sunday evening. 

She gets lost in the quiet, only the sounds of the spray filling the room, finally free to daydream about creamy thighs and the curve of womanly hips, all alone in her own little bubble, which is why she’s startled by the sudden appearance of Carol, leaning casually against the entrance to the showers, still fully clothed in her gym gear and bright blue orbs starting with a laser focus directly into Barb’s soul. Carol has a dangerous smirk on her lips, the kind that makes Barb squirm with the paranoia that Carol can read minds and knows exactly what Barb was thinking about only seconds ago. Her paranoia is not calming down as Carol begins to stalk towards Barb, never breaking eye contact even as she lifts her gym shirt over her head, and steps out of her tiny shorts. Carol completely skips past her own shower head, instead stepping under Barb’s stream, all hunger and determination pouring out of her as she stalks forward like a predator and Barb’s her prey. Barb has nowhere to go but backwards, cornered into the wall, shivering at the loss of warmth for the shower, and burning all too hot from the press of Carol’s skin on hers. Barb is at least 9 inches taller than Carol, height not giving her any advantage as Carol cages her in, Carol even has to stand on her tiptoes just to place a chaste yet hungry kiss to Barb’s collar bone, ripping a full body shudder from her, completely incapable of controlling the flush creeping across her face and spreading eagerly down to her chest.

“Wha.. what are you doing Carol?” Barb stammers out. She’s a storm of confusion and panic and it really doesn’t help that Carol is currently burying her face in her cleavage, leaving little kisses in her wake, until she rests her chin on the shelf of Barb’s breasts and looks up eyes all faux innocence as she says

“What’s the matter Teddy Bear? Don’t you want me?” Carol actually pouts, feigning hurt and Barb melts, it’s like an instinct, the inexplicable need to comfort a pretty girl. With shaky arms Barb brings her hands to rest on Carol’s shoulders, leans her weight in fear of her legs giving way any minute, she’s overwhelmed with a conflict of emotions, she’s not stupid, she knows exactly what this means, what Carol is trying to do; heard all bout her little romp with Nancy, she just can’t figure out why Carol has any interest in her. 

“That’s not it.” 

“Then what?” Carol asks. Still pouting and Barb is overcome with the need to kiss that put away.

“Why me?” Barb’s actually curious, why her? When Carol could have absolutely anyone she wants, she’s gorgeous and Barb has been told all her life, with the exception of maybe Nancy and her parents that she isn’t worth a second glance from anyone.

“Isn’t it obvious Teddy Bear?” that pet name does something to Barb, she  _ should  _ be annoyed, instead she finds herself quite fond of it, never wanting Carol to stop calling her it. Barb shakes her head, she really is at a loss. “You’re beautiful baby” Carol purrs and she runs her hands across the expanse of Barb’s sides, brings them round to rest her palms against the small of Barb’s back, uses the new angle as leverage to pull them closer together, as she begins peppering kisses all over Barb’s chest. “So pretty, gorgeous” Barb can’t help but scoff at that, no one has ever called her beautiful before. “It’s true! Let me show you just how beautiful I think you are baby?”

If Barb were not being held up by Carol’s knee bullying its way between Barb’s thighs she would have been a puddle on the floor because of Carol’s words alone, how could she possibly deny a beautiful girl showering her in compliments an affection, it’s not like she doesn’t function like everybody else on this godforsaken planet, she needs the validation just as much as the next person, and surprisingly to her she kinda gets off on it too, and if Carol’s actions are anything to go by, she gets off on giving them too. Carol leans up trying to reach Barb’s lips has to almost climb the length of Barb’s body to get even a little bit close, Barb gets with the picture and bends at the knees to meet her half way, their lips smash together clumsily, teeth clacking together in a desperate bid to brush against each other, its awkward but not awful and soon they find their rhythm, Carol deepening the kiss by licking her way into Barb’s mouth, sucking at her bottom lip and catching it with her teeth, it’s obscene and it lights Barb’s whole body on fire with desire and need, what she needs she doesn’t really know, but Carol seems to know what she’s doing, asserting her dominance with practised finesse as she uses her mouth to explore every inch of Barb’s skin, lips sliding across her across the shoulders and down her chest, until Carol sinks to her knees and gently paws at Barb’s thighs pushing them open to allow access. 

Before Barb can even process what’s happening Carol’s nose is nuzzling its way through the course reddish hair that grows unruly atop Barb’s mound, she seems to revel in the sent and she uses her nails to lightly scratch at the backs of Barb’s thighs, inhaling deeply and sighing as if its the sweetest sent she’s ever smelt,  _ maybe it is _ Barb really wouldn’t know, too ashamed to even touch herself down there.

Just when Barb thinks she can’t take the anticipation any more Carol dives in, goes straight for the gold and swipes her tongue across and around Barb’s clit with what Barb can only assume is  _ practised  _ precision. Barb yelps out at the sudden jolts of pleasure that shoot all through her veins, like sparks of electricity about to light a tinder box completely aflame. Carol’s tongue continues its exploration, licking through Barb’s folds, darting out and teasing her hole, she can feel herself gush and it’s embarrassing but Carol moans lewdly as her tongue laps up the evidence of Barb’s excitement. Her tongue peaks its way back up to Barb’s hood, lightly grazing against Barb’s bundle of nerves, causing her to twitch and her hips it involuntarily thrust, Carol’s hands creep their way up to Barb’s hips and press her flush to to the wall as she continues ministrations. Barb has to scramble for purchase to keep herself right, one hand desperately clinging to the top of Carol’s head to keep her balance the other flying to her mouth to muffle frankly pornographic noises she’s making without her consent. She can feel everything building, like a glass of water getting filled bit by bit and she’s so close to spilling over it’s almost painful, all it takes is for a well timed suckle of her clit from Carol and Barb is screaming out, hand doing absolutely nothing to silence the sounds of her pleasure now her orgasm is wreaking havoc on her body, she’s shaking all over, wave after wave of intense feeling crashing over she’s sure she’ll black out, before she can catch herself she sinks to the ground, still reeling from the aftershocks of the most mind blowing thing to ever happen to her. Carol catches Barb on her way down, cradles her as she leans against Carol’s shoulder, almost sobbing from being so overwhelmed. Carol pets through her hair, massaging and scratching lightly at her scalp and cooing quietly in her ear between a spattering of kisses across her cheek.

“You were so good Teddy Bear, so good for me” 

Barb feels sleepy, could drift off right here she’s in such a daze, doesn't really register as Carol props her against the wall and reaches up form the soap, only jumps slightly in surprise as glides its across her body to clean her, it’s oddly gentle and far more intimate than what just transpired, Barb has completely lost the use of all her limbs so just sits there quietly as Carol washes her thoroughly and oh so sweetly all the while murmuring pretty little words and praises about how good Barb was. Once Carol is done cleaning the both of them she helps Barb to her feet and leans up to plant one last kiss to Barb’s cheek.

  
“That was fun Teddy Bear, can’t wait to do  _ that  _ again.” and with that she’s spins around and struts out of the showers grabbing a towel on her way out, leaving Barb completely speechless, her head spinning with all the possibilities of what  _ again  _ really means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Barb she's just had her world turned upside down ;) ( i'm sorry)  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elsb-hrngtons

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elsb-hrngtons


End file.
